Dark Family
by Tampra Weaver
Summary: An unknown Daratrazanoff child is returned. She is the mother of two children who were conceived in violence. Can Inara and Tiberiu save them when the father comes for the youngest child. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

" So, let me get this straight. Unless we figure out what effects the…..plague has had on our children, we may not be able to save them. Correct?" Mikhail Dubrinsky-the prince of Carpathians-asked as he gripped the hand of his lifemate, Raven. Everyone was silent, mulling the information over.

" I know a doctor. A pediatrician. She is an expert on the plague and what its possible lingering effects could do to children." Shea Dubrinsky-the lifemate of Mikhail's younger brother, Jacques-said slowly.

" A human doctor? Shea, please tell me you have not been conversing with this woman." Jacques pleaded. Shea ducked her head.

" She's an expert, Jacques. She knows children like no other. It is her specialty." Shea said, glancing up at him.

" Shea, what you do is risky." Gregori Daratrazanoff-Mikhail's second-in-command, son-in-law, and oldest friend as well as the Carpathians master healer-groaned.

" She doesn't know anything, Gregori. She's a pediatrician for the love of God. She transferred to the Carpathian Mountains, gave up a practice in the U.S. to move here and care for children in the village. I had planned on meeting her anyway. We merely discuss the effects the plague has on children of today's society." Shea defended, her hands on her hips.

" She is one human doctor. She can easily be controlled, but we will all go to the hospital to meet this woman." Mikhail declared, knowing this could possibly go wrong and he did not want Shea and Jacques in the line of fire alone.

" You hope." Gregori corrected, reluctantly following them to the hospital with his own lifemate-Mikhail and Raven's daughter-Savannah. Mikhail shot him a quelling glare as they walked into the hospital.

" Excuse me, is Inara here?" Shea asked a nurse who was standing at the front desk.

" I'm sorry, you just missed her. I can call her back if it is an emergency." The nurse said, smiling softly.

" No, just tell her when she comes in next time that Shea stopped by." Shea said. The nurse's eyes flashed in recognition.

" Oh! No, no, no. Dr. Daratrazanoff said that if you stopped by to give you her address. Here." The nurse said, pushing an envelope towards Shea who blinked at her. Shea numbly took the envelope, thanking her softly. She glanced up at Gregori who looked beyond shocked at the doctor's last name.

" Did she say…..Daratrazanoff?" Raven asked, shocked.

" She did." Mikhail agreed, looking at Gregori who shook his head in confusion. Was there another Daratrazanoff they didn't know about? Another ancient female?

" Do you think she is related? Maybe a Carpathian woman who was overlooked?" Mikhail asked.

" I do not know, Mikhail. I know I had no other siblings and none of them have any children." Gregori said, shaking his head.

" I know of no other Daratrazanoffs." Mikhail said.

" Maybe she heard the name and liked it. I've seen Americans change their last name all the time." Savannah suggested innocently.

" It is a hard name to pronounce and I do not see someone changing their name to it." Gregori replied, frowning. Was it possible that there was another Daratrazanoff family completely unrelated to the Carpathians? Had his parents had another child in secret?

Inara Daratrazanoff sat on her front porch with her year old daughter, Zaria, in her lap, watching as her four year old daughter, Damalia, run across the yard, playing with Inara's lifemate, Tiberiu Bercovitz. Damalia bounced across the yard, a ring of pink flowers from Inara's flower garden atop her dark curly head.

" Daddy." Damalia called, rushing over to Tiberiu with one hand out. Tiberiu extended a hand to her and she began giggling. " Not that one, Daddy. You're supposed to shake with your left hand since I held out my right, silly." She laughed. Tiberiu's eyebrow shot up.

" Is that so?" He asked, swooping down and snatching her up so she was hanging upside down, her legs in the air as he began spinning around, tickling her. " Who are you calling silly?" He asked, laughing as well.

" Not you! Not you!" Damalia yelped, laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. Tiberiu turned her over, setting her on her feet, and holding her steady until she regained her balance.

" That's what I thought." He said as she stumbled over to the porch, grabbing a bottle of bubbles and wobbling back over to him.

" Bubbles, Daddy." She begged, her dark eyes wide with childlike innocence and wonder.

Inara shook her head, looking at Zaria who smiled up at her, kicking her little feet. Inara smiled back, leaning back and picking up a baby cup to feed her with. Zaria's deep garnet eyes widened in excitement, her little hands coming up to grasp eagerly for the cup, bringing it to her mouth.

" I think they've lost their minds, Zaria. They've gone completely bonkers." Inara mused as Tiberiu sat on the ground at the foot of the steps, blowing bubbles for Damalia to run around, trying to pop them.

" Daddy! You not blowing fast enough!" Damalia called. " You getting old!" She then taunted, smiling mischievously at Tiberiu.

" Oh, you are going down, little girl." Tiberiu replied, putting the bubbles down and springing to his feet.

Inara's musical laughter rang out as Damalia's dark eyes widened in shock and she let out a little scream as she backpedaled before turning and fleeing across the yard. She laughed as Tiberiu chased her, laughing as well. The house was never quiet and Tiberiu was generally in the middle of all the noise. Unlike most women who would be annoyed at having a husband who was a big of a child as the children, Inara enjoyed every minute of it.

Mikhail glanced at Gregori at the sound of the musical laughter floating through the night. He was so entranced by the musical laughter that he didn't see the little ball of energy barreling straight towards him until she ran right into his leg, Tiberiu on her heels. She bounced off his leg and into Tiberiu's awaiting arms, rubbing her nose as she scowled at Mikhail.

" Mikhail, I knew you all were close, but I didn't realize you were coming here." Tiberiu said as he sat the little girl on his shoulders acting as if it was an everyday occurrence, not even responding when the toddler wrapped her arms around the top of his head, smiling happily.

" I would imagine with all of the noise. We did not know if someone was being murdered." Mikhail said.

" No, no, no. Daddy just being silly with me." The toddler stated, shaking her head rapidly.

" Tiberiu being silly? Now that doesn't seem like much of a stretch." Gregori stated dryly. Tiberiu flashed him a grin.

" I was never silly." He denied.

" Mommy calls you silly all the time, Daddy." The toddler objected quickly, leaning around to look him in the eyes.

" You're not helping, Mali." Tiberiu pointed out. She scowled at him.

" Mommy says it bad to lie." She reprimanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

" She's right, but I was not silly, I was rebellious." He stated, smiling at her.

" Oh." She said, sitting back up and remaining silent for a few minutes. She frowned, leaning back down to look at him. " What's that mean?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

" Go ask your mother." Tiberiu said, lifting her from his shoulders and sitting her down on the ground. Damalia nodded and took off

" Mommy!" She called, running towards the house. Tiberiu and the others watched after her for several moments. Tiberiu shook his head, sighing softly.

Mikhail watched the entire display with an amused expression. The little girl was a ball of energy and obviously loved Tiberiu. She was full of life and millions of questions. She was adorable. Gregori was shaking his head along with Jacques and Tiberiu.

" Is there something I can help you all with?" Tiberiu asked, looking back at them.

" Inara Daratrazanoff." Gregori said. Tiberiu sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

" She is my lifemate." He allowed.

" She is a Daratrazanoff though?" Gregori demanded, glaring at Tiberiu.

" She is. She is Daniel's daughter." Tiberiu stated, raking a hand through his hair.

" Yet you did not inform any of us." Mikhail stated, his eyebrow raised.

" I had my reasons. Tell me, if you had lost your father a couple of years ago, how would you feel coming face to face with someone who looked just like him? Inara is still not over the death of her father. She has been traumatized enough without having to face men who look identical to her father." Tiberiu said as the sound of a startled gasp caught his attention. He whirled around, going straight to the dark haired beauty standing there with the toddler from earlier and an infant in her trembling arms, her deep violet eyes locked on Gregori.

Tiberiu stepped in front of his shocked lifemate, blocking her view. He touched her mind, finding it in complete chaos. _Inara, you do not have to do this thing._ He whispered into her mind, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. _What will they think of me, Tiberiu? I'm nineteen with a four year old and one year old, both who are not my lifemate's biological children. _She asked, tears in her mind. _Inara, what happened was not your fault. You chose life for these children when others would not have. _Tiberiu said, his ice blue eyes flashing at her.

" Mommy, Zaria and me are here with you. We know you do nothing wrong. Daddy knows too." Damalia said, far too wise for her own good. Inara gave her a tight lipped smile, ruffling their hair.

" I think you pay far too much attention for your own good." Inara said, her voice soft and musical with a teasing edge to it.

" Yep, Daddy says vigilance is the key to staying alive." Damalia chimed, smiling up at her mother and father proudly.

" Hmm. She did listen." Tiberiu said. Inara smiled sweetly at him.

" It appears so." Inara answered, nodding to Tiberiu that she was ready to meet them and had regained control of herself. He lifted Damalia onto his hip, tangling his other hand with Inara's free hand, leading her to the others.

" Gregori, this is Inara, my lifemate. Inara, this is Gregori, your cousin." Tiberiu said. Inara smiled softly at Gregori.

" A pleasure to meet you. My father told me many stories about you when I was a child." Inara said, her voice soft and gentle. Gregori stepped forward, nodding to Tiberiu as he pulled Inara into a hug, careful of the infant on her hip. The infant was clinging to his shirt when he went to step back. Inara surprised him by laughing and pressing the infant closer to his chest so he could hold her. He was startled to see a pair of vivid garnet eyes staring up at him, a pacifier in her little mouth. She rubbed her forehead against his chest, burrowing closer to him.

" You remind her of my father." Inara said, smiling warmly at the scene before her.

" She is beautiful. They both are." Gregori said, noticing that neither child looked like Tiberiu. It brought the toddler's earlier comment into another light. They weren't Tiberiu's children at all, yet they were wholly Carpathian. That could only mean……

Gregori's head came up, his silver eyes filled with questions. Inara refused to meet his gaze, keeping her eyes on the infant. He shifted his gaze to Tiberiu who merely nodded in answer to his silent question. He let his breath out in a long, slow sigh, his eyes softening when he looked at Inara who was chewing her lower lip.

" You are a brave woman, Inara. To give birth twice under those circumstances. To choose life for both children is nothing more than testament to your will and compassion." Gregori said. Inara smiled softly at him.

" I love my children. I do not care how they were conceived nor who their biological father is. Neither does Tiberiu. I may be only nineteen, but I could never harm my children." Inara said, handing Damalia her cup.

" What are their names?" Savannah asked, noticing Gregori wasn't giving the infant up.

" This is Damalia. She's four and that's Zaria. She's one." Inara added, looking away.

" They are beautiful." Savannah agreed as Inara and Tiberiu led them back towards the house.

" Thank you." Inara said as Damalia and Tiberiu took off across the yard again, playing as they usually did. Tiberiu never cared about looking like an idiot with the children, he enjoyed his time with them. Every moment.

" Tell me, who is the child and who is the adult in that relationship?" Raven asked, glancing at Gregori who was putty in the hands of the little infant her cradled to his chest.

" Neither. They are both children and get in trouble together quite frequently." Inara laughed as Tiberiu and Damalia moved across the yard, fighting with plastic swords.

" That I can believe." Mikhail said, shaking his head at the display. They had more energy than should be allowed in an adult or child.

" It is never quiet. Poor Zaria and I hide in the bedrooms to get some peace and quiet." Inara added, glancing back at them**. **


	2. Chapter 2

After living in the Carpathian Mountains for nearly three years, Inara was still surprised at how easily everyone welcomed her and the children. Damalia was now seven and little Zaria four. Zaria had taken to a girl-the adoptive daughter of Gabriel Daratrazanoff, Skyler-who was probably the sweetest young woman Inara had ever met.

Skyler-who had recently joined with her lifemate, Dimitri-came over nearly everyday to spend time with Zaria who was learning to play the piano from another woman, Syndil-a musician in the band, the Dark Troubadours.

Damalia was still a handful, differing so much from Zaria who was still quiet and secretive. Damalia was learning magic from Savannah. She was between learning magic from Savannah and her schooling from Francesca, Gabriel's lifemate. She was best friends with Francesca and Gabriel's daughter, Tamara, who was the same age. She acted like a seven year old should act. But Zaria……

Inara frowned as she thought over her strange four year old. Zaria. She sighed, shaking her head. There was so much to worry about with Zaria. She rarely spoke aloud, preferring mind to mind communication if she even bothered to speak then. She had been unofficially schooling with Gregori since she had learned to read at the young age of a year and a half. Even at the age of four, her healing abilities were extremely strong, nearly matching Gregori's.

She was a brilliant child, nearly too smart for her own good and picked up anything after watching a demonstration once. That was part of what made her such a wonderful student for Syndil and her lifemate, Barack, and another couple-both band members as well-Dayan and his lifemate, Corrine. Their daughter, Jennifer, was one of Damalia's best friends as well.

Inara looked up when she heard the front door slam shut and little Zaria come striding by, her hands clenched into fists at her side. Her pouty mouth was set in a stubborn line that Inara knew well. All too well. Zaria was upset. Zaria didn't say anything as she marched right past Inara and Tiberiu to her room, slamming the door behind her. Inara glanced at Tiberiu who put his book aside and joined Inara.

Zaria's normally pristine bedroom was in complete disarray. Clothes were strewn across the bed and floors, drawers hanging open, hangers from the closet laying in a big pile. Then there was a scowling Zaria who was shoving her clothes into her little backpack.

" Zaria, love, what are you doing?" Inara asked, her voice soft and gentle.

" Moving away, Mommy." Zaria stated, sparing her mother a quick glance from her garnet eyes. Inara blinked, looking to Tiberiu who shrugged, confusion on his face.

" Why are you moving away, Zari?" Tiberiu asked, studying his beautiful youngest daughter who turned and scowled at him, her hands on her little hips.

" Because, Daddy, I don't fit in. I make everyone worry. My eyes are all wrong. I speak as if I'm an adult. I just don't fit in so I'm leaving. Moving away." Zaria explained, lifting her chin defiantly.

" Zaria," Inara gasped, going to her daughter and picking her up. " who told you that you do not fit in?" She asked, holding Zaria to her chest.

" No one. I feel them, Mommy. I scare people. Even Uncle Gregori worries about how fast I'm developing. He doesn't say it, but I feel his worry." Zaria sobbed, snuggling closer to her mother for comfort. Tiberiu walked over, sitting down on the overly large bed-a bed too large for such a small child-and taking Zaria into his arms.

" Zari, he doesn't mean to upset you or hurt your feelings. Uncle Gregori just worries for you. He wants you to grow up slow and have a full childhood. He doesn't want you to grow up too soon." Tiberiu cooed, rocking her gently.

" But I feel what he feels. I feel what all of you feel." Zaria sniffed, burrowing closer to Tiberiu.

" We will guard out feelings more, Zaria. We did not know we were causing you pain." Inara said, reaching out and stroking her daughter's wild curls.

" I guess I won't move away then." Zaria conceded, flashing a smile. Inara smiled and Tiberiu chuckled.

" For that we are thankful. We need someone to help with your unruly sister." Tiberiu said, brushing her head with a kiss as she slipped out of his lap and hurried off to get ready for bed.

Tiberiu reached over, taking Inara's hand and pulling her to him. He wrapped his arm as they waited for Zaria to finish preparing for bed. They both jumped when the front door slammed shut again. Inara sighed. _Mali's home. _She whispered, her mind brushing his. He nearly laughed at the wary tone of her voice. _I hear that. _He replied, laughter in his voice as Damalia stuck her head in the door of Zaria's room.

" Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. I'm going to get ready for bed." Damalia said. " Night, Zari. Love you." She then called.

The bathroom adjoining Zaria's room was suddenly wrenched open and Zaria came barreling out, headed straight for her older sister. Damalia held open her arms and Zaria shot straight into them, clinging to Damalia fiercely. Damalia kissed her forehead.

" Love you, Mali. I really do." Zaria said, smiling up at Damalia.

" I love you, too, Z. Better get some sleep. Aunt Skyler and Uncle Dimitri are taking us swimming tomorrow." Damalia said, shooing Zaria into her room before hurrying off to her own.

" Come on, kiddo." Tiberiu said, holding his arms out for Zaria to leap into them. She didn't disappoint him. She bounded right into his open arms, her arms around his neck as he laid her in her bed, pulling the covers up around her as Inara kissed her forehead. He followed her lead and they left the room to tuck Damalia in for the night.

Inara sat on the couch, reading a book when Tiberiu returned from feeding. Inara looked up and smiled at him, her deep eyes shining with love. She sat the book aside, patting the spot next to her. He instantly crossed to her, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her neck.

" So, one of Zaria's gifts has made itself known." Inara said, her voice intentionally indifferent. He heard the worry and concern in her voice-in her mind. She was worried about Zaria's early development just as everyone else was. He was concerned as well, but he knew he had to stay strong for Inara as well as the children.

" I noticed. I've sent word to Mikhail that everyone needs to guard their emotions around Zaria. Just to make things easier on her." Tiberiu said, running his fingers through her silken hair.

" I'm worried about her, Tiberiu. She's so young and so impressionable. I fear that what she did today will only happen more often as her ability grows. I'm scared of losing her to one who would trick her." Inara confessed, turning to him.

Note: This is a short story, acting a prequel to another story I'm working on. Maybe knowing what happened to Zaria will help you understand the next story-Tampra**. **


	3. Chapter 3

Inara walked towards Skyler and Dimitri's with Zaria. Skyler and Zaria were planning a girl's only day. Zaria had turned six, but refused to have a birthday party. She merely wanted to be left alone with a new book she had found. Skyler had finally talked her into a girl's only day much to the relief of Inara and Tiberiu.

" Mom, why does Skyler want a girl's only day? She enjoys spending time with Dimitri." Zaria questioned, her garnet eyes boring into her mother's eyes.

" Well, Skyler enjoys spending time with you too. She and Dimitri both do, but Dimitri thinks it best that the two of you get to spend quality time together as well. He knows you make Skyler happy." Inara explained carefully. Zaria stopped, looking up at her mother suspiciously.

" This isn't for my birthday, is it?" She questioned. Inara bit her bottom lip, secretly wishing Zaria wasn't as observant as she was.

" Zaria…." Inara began, unsure what to actually say to her six year old little genius.

" You promised, Mom! You said I wouldn't have to do anything for my birthday! I hate my birthday, Mom. I only get stranger every year." Zaria snatched away from her, glaring.

" Honey, you are not strange. Different, yes, but not strange." Inara said, looking at her daughter. Zaria gave her a dubious look.

" Mom, same meaning, different word. A female tourist in the village at the inn called me a witch the other day. A witch!" Zaria exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

" You are not a witch. You are a bright child with a limitless future ahead of you. You can be anything you want to be in life." Inara said, bending down to look her daughter in the eyes.

" I hate being so different, Momma. I hate it." Zaria complained, sticking out her bottom lip. Inara merely raised an eyebrow at her. " Oh, okay. Let's go." She agreed, holding her hand out to Inara.

" I thought you would see it my way." Inara laughed, taking Zaria's hand and leading her towards Skyler's house.

Zaria suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream when two decaying hands closed around her, knocking Inara aside, slamming her into a tree. Zaria struggled, kicking wildly and clawing at the hands in an attempt to get to her mother.

" Inara, my dear, how sweet of you to return my youngest child to me." The vampire said, hoisting little Zaria over his shoulder, ignoring her desperate struggles.

" Sergey! No!" Inara said, launching herself at him. _Tiberiu! _She screamed, praying she could stall Sergey long enough for Tiberiu and the others to get there and rescue Zaria.

" I have no times for your games, my dear. I have what I need." Sergey Malinov-Zaria's and Damalia's biological father-taunted as he launched himself in the sky with a terrified Zaria.

" Mommy!" Zaria's piercing cry echoed through the night, tearing at Inara's heart as she tried to get her body to function, despite the broken bones and internal injuries.

Tiberiu was instantly at her side, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her. Inara shook her head, struggling against him. She had to get to Zaria. God only knew what Sergey was going to do to her. God only knew what he had planned for her.

" Tiberiu, he has her. He has Zaria. Sergey has Zaria." Inara sobbed even as Tiberiu carried her to the healing caves and Mikhail sent a group of hunters out to search for Sergey and Zaria or any trace of them. With them was Sergey's sister, Ivory, and her lifemate, Razvan Shonski.

Sergey carried a still fighting Zaria into the cave where they would remain until the next rising. He flung her down onto a bed of soil and watched as she scampered away from him, her eyes filled with fear, her bottom lip trembling. Despite being a vampire, he saw her beauty. This was not what he had expected to find. He had expected a son to be the one he needed, not a daughter. The first had not had the right eyes, eyes that spoke of hell-showed the past, present, as well as the awaiting future.

" Do not worry, little one. I will not hurt you. I am your father." Sergey said, knowing better than to provoke her. Better to lull her into a sense of security.

" Yeah, right. Did you forget that you are a vampire?" Zaria snapped, garnet eyes blazing at him. Sergey smirked at her, reaching over and grabbing her by her curly hair, snatching her up so she was eye to eye with him, her little hands holding his hands to her head and her little feet flailing helplessly.

" I know exactly what I am, little Zaria. I think it best you not forget that. You are far too important for me to kill, but that does not mean I cannot break you in other ways." He warned, slamming her back down in the soil so she landed flat on her back. Zaria rolled away from him, hopping nimbly to her feet on the other side of the soil basin. She glared at him, her arms crossed, eyes blazing as she tossed her thick curls over one shoulder-looking far older than any six years of age.

" So….this is to be my prison, _Father_?" She spat the word at him, her childlike voice dripping with contempt.

" No. Now go to sleep." Sergey commanded, layering his voice with compulsion. Zaria's eyelashes drifted down until she shook her head, glaring at him.

" Stop it! I'll go to sleep when I feel like it!" She snapped, glaring at him once more. Sergey sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. She was going to be more trouble than he had anticipated. She had a will of iron to be so young. He would have to break her spirit to gain control over her, but he needed her to cooperate and breaking her down would not do the trick. He would scare her into submission.

" You will go to sleep now!" He snarled, grabbing her by her slim throat and slamming her down into the soil. She looked up at him, the fear he needed returning to her eyes.

" Can I at least have a sheet, blanket, and pillow? I don't want to get dirty." She said, startling him. He gave her what she wanted.

Inara sat on the front porch of her home, eight year old Damalia wrapped tightly in her arms. She held Damalia to her, sobbing softly. All they had found since Zaria's kidnapping two months previous was a sheet, pillow, and blanket in a cave Sergey had used to hide from the dawn.

" We'll get Zaria back, Mom. I know we will. I can feel it." Damalia said, hugging herself closer to her mother. Inara tightened her grip on Damalia as Tiberiu put his arms around the both of them.

" Damalia is right. Zaria is a strong and brilliant child. She can survive when most cannot and we will not stop until we find her." Tiberiu said. Inara turned into him.

" Tiberiu, there is no telling what he is doing to her. Even if we do find her she will never be the same. She will be traumatized and abused to the point of no return." Inara said, keeping one arm around Damalia and slipping one arm around Tiberiu, her beloved lifemate.

Tiberiu who had been ordered to stay with his family and let the hunters look for Zaria and Sergey. He knew a part of it was that if they found Zaria's body, they wanted to be able to clean her up and hide any marks before Inara saw it. They did not her want to see her daughter that way. He tightened his grip around his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**"** What did you find?" Inara asked, rushing to the front door as soon as Gregori walked in. Damalia-now nine years old-ran after her along with Tiberiu. Gregori stopped.

" The body wasn't Zaria's, but her scent was all over the cave. It appears she is still alive." Gregori said, wishing he could give her more information. They had all been in hell since Zaria's disappearance the year before. Inara sank down on the couch, torn between relief and horror.

" Mom, at least she is alive." Damalia said as Tiberiu wrapped his arms around them both. It seemed to be their constant position.

" I am sorry, Inara. I can tell you that the cave did not reek of violence as is often the case with vampires. There was not a drop of Zaria's blood shed." Gregori said, touching his cousin's hair gently. She merely clung to hand, sobbing outright. They didn't know if they would ever find little Zaria, but they did have hope that she was alive and unharmed to cling to.

Zaria sat in the cave that was her current prison, reading a book Sergey had looted from a house when he had slaughtered the family living there. She had been horrified upon seeing him feeding the family, unable to help them. Unable to save them.

Sergey slammed his hand against the wall of the cave, causing Zaria to jump and drop her book. She winced when he stalked over to her, his hand closing around the top of her arm, cutting off the circulation. He shook her, snarling.

" Why are you so damn important to them? Why are they still hunting you!" He demanded, still shaking her so that her teeth clanged together, her head snapping back on her fragile neck.

" I'm Gregori's niece. Of course they will hunt for me. I'm still a child or did you forget that part?" She retorted, grabbing his fingers and peeling them off her arm. Her arm throbbed as the blood was allowed to flow freely. She rubbed her arms, wincing as she shot him a scowl.

" We have to leave Europe." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

" Whatever you say. Not like I can do much about it any way." She said, shrugging carelessly.

Sergey grabbed her again, hauling her to her feet so she was face to face with him. She let out a small whimper of pain when his talons dug into the soft flesh of her arms. She wiggled in an attempt to get away from him.

" You're hurting me." She reminded, her voice more childlike than ever. Sergey released her, letting her drop to the soil. She stumbled, falling off the back of the basin, crashing to the floor hard. She gasped as the air rushed from her lungs.

Zaria rolled over onto her stomach, wheezing, trying to drag air into her lungs. She was sore all over and falling four foot to the ground didn't help much. She groaned softly as Sergey paced, swearing in every language known to man.

" I cannot believe they are so intent on finding you. You are just a worthless child." Sergey spat, turning to look at her only to find the spot she had been in empty. " Where in the hell did you get off too now, child?" He snapped, looking around for her. Zaria groaned again, rolling onto her back this time. She cradled her arm to her chest. It was definitely broken this time. Sergey drug her, kicking, from the cave into the night. Into the unknown.

Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm not perfect (no matter how much I wish). This is the last chapter. I just wanted to give you a bit of background on Zaria. I know it was short, but I felt it would help as I did not know how to put it in the actual story.


End file.
